Just Another Highschool Story, Right? (ROLLOWHOLLAGE)
by FanfictionGirl99
Summary: When Aaron, a popular boy in Mrs. Willow's class, meets Josh ,an annoying nerd, online what will happen?
1. Aaron

** OMG! Bet you didn't know I watched Rage and Hollow, now did you? :P I do! So... uh... yeah... :) TTYL**

* * *

><p>{AaronHollows POV}

All I could do was watch, as my so called friends, Tyler and Max, pushed the nerdy boy against the wall. His name is Josh. He is shorter then me by several inches and has curlyish short black hair and thin rectangular glasses. A scream pulled me out of my daze.

"Do my homework and I'll put you down, TWERP!" Max shouted.

"N-no!" Josh snarled. This took us all back with shock, no one has EVER stood up for themselves before!

"Aaron, get over here and help." Tyler called back to me. Josh's eyes locked with mine, he was begging for me to help him.

"Just, stop messing with the kid." I resorted.

"I'm not a kid, Aaron, I'm in your class." Josh said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and your fucking annoying!" I told him. Max put Josh down but, quickly pushed him to the ground before laughing and walking away with Tyler at his side. Josh started crying, he had many cuts and bruises. I reluctantly walked up to him.

"I don't get how your friends with them, Aaron." He said simply, and then stood up and walked home like nothing happened. I thought about this while I walked home. When I got home, I quickly turned on my computer and started to message my friends, Evan and Will.

* * *

><p>Fluke (Will) - Hey dude!<p>

Evanz (Evan) - Hey, I found a new friend.

Hollow (Me) - Who?

Evanz- His IM name is Rage :)

Fluke- Bring him into the chat!

-Evanz invited Rage-

-Rage joined-

Rage- Uh hi?

Hollow- Hi! :P

Fluke- Hello.

Evanz- Hey, Rage!

Rage- Oh hey Evanz! Who are your friends?

Hollow- I'm Hollow!

Fluke- I am Awesomely Awesome Fluke :)

Rage- Well Hello, Hollow and Awesomely Awesome Fluke! :P

Hollow- :P

Fluke- :P

Evanz- FUCK SHEEP! (Playing Minecraft)

Hollow- Haha!

Rage- You know technically, you just said fuck , as in boy and girl fuck, sheep, all because you forgot a comma. :P So... what color will your babies be?

Fluke- LOL :P

Evanz- :( Blue.

Hollow- :P Evanz Jr. the sheep!

Fluke- Long live Evanz Jr. :P

Fluke- Fuck... GTG! Dinner! :P

Hollow- Are you sure you aren't going to Evanz's?

-Evanz Disconnected-

Fluke- No

Rage- Fluke?

Fluke- Maybe...

Rage FLUKE!

Hollow- FLUKE!

Fluke- yes...

Hollow- Have fun! :P

Rage- Don't make any sheep babies!

Fluke- BYE!

-Fluke Disconnected-

Hollow- Haha :P

Rage- Yeah... So?

Hollow- So...

Rage- Whats your real name?

Hollow- Aaron

Rage- Oh... Hmm... My name is Josh

Hollow- Josh?

Rage- Yep!

Hollow- Oh cool, I have to go to bed... school.

Rage- Same! Bye!

Hollow- Bye!

-Rage Disconnected-

-Hollow Disconnected-

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Short? LONG? I like it! The beginning on Evanz Sheep jokes! (none of this ACTUALLY happened, obviously) :) TTYL<strong>


	2. Josh

**:P It's Rage! - [?] :) TTYL**

* * *

><p>His name is Aaron... can it be? I thought about this ALL night, forgetting about Max and Tyler. I woke this morning, sweating and panting. My mum knocked on my door, but ultimately let herself in. She took my temperature, 100 degrees. So I stayed home. She left for work and took my brother with her, leaving me ALONE... like usual... I decided to go on my computer. I heard a strange noise and noticed I had gotten an IM.<p>

* * *

><p>Hollow- Hey! I am "sick" at home!<p>

Rage- Same! "Sick"?

Hollow- Faked it... I can't deal with my "Friends" anymore!

Rage-Oh... I get what you mean! These kids are bullying me...

Hollow- Oh... that's nice...

Rage- Is it weird that I, THINK, I can trust you, already...?

Hollow- Nah, Imma trustable guy! But, seriously, I feel the same way towards you...

Rage- Yeah...

Hollow- So?

Rage- Umm... Aaron?

Hollow- Yes?

Rage- What school do you go to?

Hollow- Jackson Middle School

Rage- oh.

Hollow- Oh?

Rage- Umm... hang on let me bring some people into the chat.

-Rage invited SexyBully123-

-Rage invited ItsTylerF***er-

Hollow- You know them...

Rage- Sorta...

-SexyBully123 Joined-

-ItsTylerF***er Joined-

SexyBully123- What do you want twerp?

ItsTylerF***er- Aaron?

Hollow- Hey...

Rage- And now my secrets out and I guess you don't wanna be my friend anymore so... bye! (I'm not going to log out cause I'm to lazy!)

Hollow- So?

SexyBully123- You were friends with him?

Hollow- I didn't know he was... nerdy boy...

ItsTylerF***er-Nice user name "Hollow" head!

SexyBully123- Haha I see what you did there!

Hollow- Why don't you pick on someone your own size.

SexyBully123- Why don't you shut the f*** up? I saved your life!

Hollow- Save my life, Hurt his... it's not the same thing!

ItsTylerF***er- What?

* * *

><p>With that I logged out, I'd seen enough. That night I cried myself to sleep. What had I gotten Aaron into? -Sigh- I got up the next morning and got ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Short I know! (That's what she said ;P) :) TTYL<strong>


	3. Elizabeth

{Aarons POV}

What had I gotten myself into? I thought about this all night, ultimately getting only an hour of sleep. I knew school was going to be rough today.

"Hey R-Josh..." I said as I ran over to him.

"Get away from me... I'm not safe, why do you think I'm always alone?" He asks me. I look at him. He's not joking...

And then I make a mistake and say, "What's wrong with you? Why can't we be friends?" He looks down... I see a tear slide off his face.

" I don't mea-" I try to tell him.

"No," He interrupts, "I get it... no one understands me, no one understands why I'm alone... no one ever asks."

"No! I'm asking... answer me, Why are you always alone?" I ask

"Because... every ones afraid of, them..." He says as he points toward, Max and Tyler.

"What does that have to do with, YOU" I ask.

"Be friends with me, get teased. That's what people thought." He smiled at me, but then his eyes widened.

"Wh-" I started.

"Hollow Head and Nerdy Boy... wow!" Tyler smirked.

"I never would have thought, you'd go gay Aaron." Max laughed.

"He's not gay." Josh said defensively.

"Can't say the same for yourself can you?" Tyler laughed.

"He's no-" I tried

"No... he's right..." Josh said quietly, he picked up his bag and ran off. My classes were pretty much normal, all the girl sat around me asking for my number, and Josh avoided me... same old, same old. That is until Science.

"Aaron since you and Josh weren't here yesterday, you two can be in a group." Mrs. Yungsworth called. I look back at Josh, he looks down. He then stands up and walks over to Elizabeth, the prettiest girl in our class and whispers something to her. She nods her head excitedly and skips over to me.

"Josh and I switched partners so... Hey!" She says. I sigh.

"Are you okay, Aaron." She asks. That stuns me, I always thought she was just another pretty face.

"Y-yeah... just I kind of feel sorry for Ra... I mean Josh..." I say

"Huh... I always thought of you as another pretty face..." She smiles.

"Same for you!" I laugh. I hear a cry. Elizabeth hears it to, we both look over towards were Josh and Max. (Who was originally Elizabeth's partner) Josh is being strangled, his face is pale, and he is clutching his throat. He can't breath. I jump up, so does Elizabeth.

"Put him down Max." I demand.

"No!" Max laughs.

"Do and I'll kiss Aaron, ultimately putting Josh in more pain..." Elizabeth gulps. Max laughs and put Josh down. I sigh. Elizabeth turns toward me and puckers her lips, reluctantly, hoping to kiss me before Josh wakes up.

"Wait, till he wakes up!" Max smirks. We wait a while, until Josh finally sits up. We quickly kiss and Josh winces.

"Josh, It's not what you think!" I try to tell him, but he just shakes his head and runs out of the room. I just ruined the only good friendship I'd ever had... great.

* * *

><p><strong>Short... I know. Bye :) TTYL<strong>


	4. Maybe I love him

Josh POV

Okay, so maybe I like him... a lot. Maybe he saved me from dying... but when he kissed Elizabeth... I broke down... I ran away from my problems instead of confronting them. I don't know... Maybe I should go back in there...

"Oww! Put me down Max!" I heard a voice shout... it was Aaron. What was going on in their. Then I saw something I should NEVER have needed to see... Tyler kissed Aaron... and he didn't struggle. Aaron, at first, just stood there calming down. Then he joined into the kiss.

"How do you like them apples, Josh?" Max laughs. Aaron pulls out of the kiss, eyes wide, he had just remembered I was there.

He mouthed "I'm sorry" But I just shook my head. I then, walked into the classroom, slapped Aaron, then Max, then Tyler. And then I casually left.

"What the..." Max gasped as I turned and left the room. I was calm until I got outside of the school. Out there I broke down. I was crying, I was shouting, and worst of all I was... in love. In love with someone who would never love me back. I decided to run home. When I got there I opened my IM app and IM-ed Evanz and Fluke.

-You Invited Evanz-

-You Invited Fluke-

-Fluke Joined-

Fluke- Evanz is still at school, I think

Rage- Oh...

-Evanz Joined-

Fluke- Or not!

Evanz- Hey!

Rage- Hey...

Fluke- What's up?

Rage- Uhh...nothing...

Evanz- Your at home... are you sick?

Rage- Yeah... love sick...

-Hollow Want's To Join _ Accept _ Ignore -

-You Ignored Hollow-

Fluke- What was that all about.

Rage- I just don't feel like talking to him that's all.

Evanz- Why?

Fluke- Yeah... Why?

Rage- Uh... You didn't have sheep babies did you?

Fluke- Don't you change the subject on me!

Rage- Bye!

-You Disconnected-

Ugh life is so complicated! I should've accepted Hollows request. My phone beeps. I look down.

-Hollow Would Like To Chat _ Join_ Ignore-

-You Joined The Chat-

Hollow- I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry.

Rage- Shut up!

Hollow- I didn't come to chat to you so you could yell at me.

Rage- I wasn't born so you could ruin my life...

Hollow- I-I-I...

-You Disconnected-

I shouldn't have done that...


	5. What Actually Happened?

-Aaron POV-

Great! Now Josh probably thinks I'm horrible...he probably thinks I meant to kiss Tyler... NOPE! Here's what REALLY happened.

Josh ran out of the room after me and Elizabeth kissed. Almost immediately, Tyler spun me around and kissed me, I was shocked.

"Kiss him back or say goodbye to your nerdy friend" Max insisted. I reluctantly join into the kiss.

"How do you like them apples, Josh?" I hear Max shout, and to my demise, Josh is standing there. I try to mouth 'I'm sorry' but he doesn't care. He walks into the classroom and slaps Tyler, Max, and Me, and then walked out like nothing happened.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted. I was furious and scared. Scared I would loss my... best friend.

"We did that to help you Aaron! You don't need to be friends with that f*g!" Tyler insisted.

"Tyler, your a f**king f*g now, you kissed me!" I laughed.

"MAX!" Tyler shouted, "You PROMISED that no one would notice!" Max grinned.

"Oops... I lied!" Max laughed. I growled and ran home. I saw Josh was on IM so I tried to join his chat... he refused. I tried again this time inviting him to a chat.

-You Invited Rage-

-Rage Joined-

Hollow- I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry.

Rage- Shut up!

Hollow- I didn't come to chat to you so you could yell at me.

Rage- I wasn't born so you could ruin my life...

Hollow- I-I-I...

-Rage Disconnected-

I was speechless. I had ruined his life? I had no idea... He probably hates me now! I would hate me. I _do_ hate me! Then I do something I haven't done in a LOOOOONG time. I find my razor, I get a few tissues, and I cut my self. I cut myself for every time I've had a friend, 3 times. I cut my self for every time I've hurt someone, over 30... I ended up fainting. I woke up in a pool of blood. I took a shower and looked at the damage I'd done to my arm. A certain few scars stood out, they were in the shape of a heart with a line through the middle. How'd I manage that? I finish my shower, and throw on my pajamas. I turn on my radio, Don't Say Goodnight by Hot Chelle Ray, is playing. I think of Josh. I turn off my radio and I almost fall asleep, but then I remember... I have school tomorrow... usually I would just ditch... but... I don't know... I just... can't!

* * *

><p><strong>I updated! I really like this story! FR (First Review) was Guest ~Amazing story! I Love the way you wrote this! Hope you update soon! :D~ Thank you SO much, Guest! I enjoyed the way I wrote this to! I updated JUST for you! :) Review comments for my QA page! :) Thanks guys! TTYL BYE!**


End file.
